1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for generating client mailers, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating a plurality of client mailers for a plurality of clients of a communication service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for providing direct mail to a plurality of recipients are known. Most of these systems, however, generate client mailers that do not include client specific information, or generate client mailers that do not include variable account data specific to the client recipients. Furthermore, none of these systems generate a plurality of client mailers for a plurality of clients of a communication service provider that include client account data specific to the client and advisement data based on the client account data.